We're not even supposed to be here!
by xSketchy.and.Spunkx
Summary: Two wacky girls get mixed up in something they shouldn't have been. Now they're at Camp Green Lake. Can they survive there? Read and see! muhahaha plz review
1. The Sentence

Chapter 1

"Samantha O'Brien and Natalie Butler…" the Judge announced, "…you shall serve your punishment at Camp Green Lake. It is a camp for boys, but since you have many offences and your parents clearly don't want you to go to jail, we will make an exception. You will both serve six months there; then we will decide what to do with you."

The Judge banged his hammer and dismissed the court.

"Great. Six months with no parents and a bunch of boys." Natalie said sarcastically. Both Sam and Nat burst out laughing.

In between laughs Sam said" Hey, this might not be so bad after all."

The Next morning Sam and Nat said goodbye to their parents and boarded a yellow school bus. They were both attached to the seat with handcuffs. They were the only people on the bus, except for the bus driver and the security guard.

He sat in the seat across from them. He was wearing a khaki-colored uniform, and dark glasses. He also held a gun and smiled devilishly. There was just something about him that Sam just didn't like.

Sam and Natalie are from Canada. Nat has long, dirty-blond hair with red streaks, green-blue eyes, and glasses. She's 5 feet tall, but what she lacks in height, she makes up in personality.

Natalie and Sam are very close friends. They go together like fries and ketchup! (...yum…)

Sam has medium-length, brown hair, with natural golden highlights. Like Nat she also has blue-green eyes and glasses; she's 5"5.

Sam and Nat had to endure a very long bus ride with no breaks, and they weren't even aloud to talk to each other.

They both felt like crap when they finally got there. Their handcuffs were taken off and they were lead off the bus. They were met by weird looking man, who obviously wasn't happy to see them. 


	2. We Have Arrived

**Chapter 2**

"Miss Butler and Miss O'Brien," he said "This is Camp Greenlake. We have the only running water for over 100 miles, so think twice befor rinning away. I am Mr. Sir. You will call me by that name, and only that name. Understood?"

"Yes Mr. Sir" Nat and Sam said in unison.

"Good. Follow me to get your cloths, shoes, and shower tokens."

They followed him to a small wooden building. Mr. Sir handed Sam and Nat each a pair of black boots, and each two pairs of jumpsuits.

"One is for work and one is for leasure. When your one for work gets washed, it becomes your leasure, and your one for leasure becomes work." Mr. Sir explained.

Just then a short man came in the room. He looked about around late 30's/early 40's. He seemed a LOT friendlier then Mr. Sir.

"You must be Natalie and Samantha. I'm Mr. Pendanski, I'll be your guidance counceller."

"Hi" Said Nat.  
"Hey" Said Sam.

They shook hands and followed him oustide. He pointed to various places telling them were, the showers, wreck room, eating hall, and tents were.

"Some of thease boys haven't seen a girl for 18 months, so I'd keep my gard up if I were you, Not that you should worry. You'll both be in D-tent."

They walked up to a smelly green tent, with the letter D on it. As they walked in seven pairs of eyes fell on them.


	3. Meeting the boys of Dtent

Thanks to our Reveiwers!

This Chapter is deticated to you : **Oh-shizzle32** and **Firecracker12**

* * *

Chapter 3

Mr. Pendanski announced, "Boys, this is Sam and Natalie." He made a hand gesture towards the girls. "They will be serving a sentance for a while. Girls, there are some bins at the back were you can keep your belongings. As you can see we are short on beds, so you will have to sleep on then floor till we can acquire some."

He said the names and other stuff about the boys, but Sam and Nat were not paying attention. "Well I'll leave you guys to get aquainted."

As soon as Mr. Pendanski left, Sam and Nat burt out laughing.

"Whats do funny?" One of the boys asked. "Green Shaving cream!" Replied Sam. As soon as the girls finished laughing and the boys were still totaly confused, the boy with the glasses said "I'm X-ray, thats Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet, Caveman, and Zero." wale pointing to each of the boys.

Nat said "I'm Natalie and this is Sam". "Your going to need some nicknames" X-ray said. "Oh well, we already have some." Said Sam "I'm Juperman and Nat is Pinky." (Hense the username lol)

"How do u get the nicknames Juperman and Pinky?" Asked Squid.

"I don't really remember." Nat proclaimed.

"Anyways..." Says X-ray, A bell rings in the distance. "It's Supper time".

* * *

Sorry its so short and if theres any spelling errors. The next Chapter will be up soon. Review! 


	4. Suppertime

Thank you too all of our reviewers!

**Oh-shizzle32**: You will find out who the two girls like in this Chapter...but were not going to tell you who they end up with just yet. lol

**ngihtmere**: We will try and write longer chapters for you guys. lol Thanks for reviewing!

**Firecracker12**: Thanks!

* * *

Everyone left the tent and went to the dinner hall. Everyone in the hole camp was staring at Sam and Nat, and there were more than a few cat calls and whistles. Sam and Nat did there best to ignore them. They lined up to get there "food" Nat and Sam followed the D-tent boys back to a table.

"You girlys will sit between me and Caveman." said Zigzag. Sam thought he was kinda cute, but her affections were leaning more towards Squid. Natalie liked Caveman alot...but she also though Squid was cute. They sat down and looked at there "food".

Nat said "I dare you to eat it"  
Sam scooped up some of the "food" up in her spoon.  
"Eww. It looks like barf, shit and year-old gravy!" said Nat dusutingly.

"Thanks Nat. That makes me want to eat it even more." Sam admitted sarcasticlly. Some of the boys snicked at this. Sam put it in her mouth and ate it.

"So how was it?" asked Nat.  
"Um...I don't know." replied Sam. The conversation continued like this.  
Nat: "You just ate some though!"  
Sam: "I know, but I didn't taste it I just swallowed it! I would never actually TASTE something that looked like barf, shit and gravy mixed together!"  
Nat: "Oh"  
Sam: "It's your turn."  
Nat: "Oh do I have too?"  
Sam: "I did it, you have to do it."

"Fine." Nat scooped up a spoonful, put it in her mouth, chewed and swallowed.  
"How does it taste?" asked Sam.  
"Like barf, shit and gravy." replied Nat.  
"How do u know what barf., shit and gravy tastes like?" Sam asked while laughing.  
"Shut up!" Nat said while friendly punching Sam in the shoulder. The boys were finding this highly amusing.

"So what are you guys in for?" inquired Squid.

* * *

So what you guys think? Review! lol 


	5. Getting to no the Girls

**Thanks For all the Reviews!**

**Squidly is gorjus**: Thanks! Yeah the girls are so random andWere glad you like them that way!

**sirusblackshottie**:Were really glad you heart it. lol

**ngihtmere**: Thanks you rock too.We will so stop with the short-ness...Its justwere reallylazy! lol But were going to stop. lol

This Chapter is deticated to you guys!

* * *

On to the Story: 

"Umm...were not really sure. All I no is that there are multiple charges." explained Sam. "Really? So you are bad girls then?" asked Magnet while he and all the other boys looked happier than they should be.

"Meh. Its not our fault that people dont like us! SAM! We sooooo have to see the movie "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" when we get back." Nat said enthusiactly.  
"About that...I'm not allowd in Bayshore anymore because I did something...and I;m going to leave it at that." Sam said shyly.  
All the boys laughed. Nat looked kind of disapointed. Then she said"Thats okay, we'll justgo to theAMC."  
"I'm not allowed there either." Sam addmitted quietly.  
"What's with you and movie theaters?" Nat blurted.  
Sam just strugged, while the boys' burst out with laughter.

After "dinner", everyone went back to their tents. The beds had been moved so Sam and Nat had a place to sleep.

All the boys had their jumpsuites with the top half open and tied around their waists. Sam and Nat were still recklant to put theres on. Both Squid and Zigzag had taken off their shirts. Sam and Nat made for the place on the floor that was cleared for them. The boys were all hanging about on beds. Then Sam spelled out in sign language: S-Q-U-I-D A-N-D Z-I-G 'S A-B's R D-A-M-N H-O-T-T.  
Nat: I A-G-R-E-E

The girls burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Zigzag demanded.  
"Nothing.", the girls replied in unison. He didn't look like he belived them.

Sam: D-A-M-N H-O-T-T

This time he saw the hand signals, but he didn't understand what they ment. The girls were laughing again.

"Hey I saw that." The other boys' heads went up at this statement.  
"Saw what?" Nat questioned while snickering and trying to look innocent.  
"You know what I mean! Those hand signals you guys were doing." exclaimed Zigzag.

"You mean this?" Sam questioned while spelling out a message to Nat:  
H-E I-S S-O C-U-T-E W-H-E-N H-E G-E-T-S P-A-R-O-I-D

"I agree with you Sam, he is." said Nat trying not to laugh.

"Oh, so you were talking about me." Zigzag stated wile a smile spread across his face. "And you were laughing, which is either a good thing or a bad thing...which is it?"

"Whenever fridges laugh, its a good thing. Unless your hallucinating...thenits abad thing." said Nat

"Thats a good one! I have to remeber that." said Sam. "Along with everyone goes on there merry way to the hill...at 12:O10. Muhahhahahha!"

All of the boys were still playing close attention to then Squid said "I don't get it." and all of the other boys had the same expressions on there faces.

"Well you should. You aren't going to become a disgruntaled pixie with Max Kasch and Shia LaBoeuf who are going to stop Nathan from robbing people of there gobstoppers holding a picture of Nat and pointing to it singingHoobastank with that kind of attitudemister." Sam said all in one breath,

"Wow you put alot of thought into thatone." Said Nat with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah about 60 seconds worth."Sam admitted.

"Anyways," said Nat still kind of confused. "How do you know we were talking about you? How do you know we weren't talking about Orlando Bloom?"

"Who's this Orlando Bloom?" asked Caveman with a hint of jelousy in his voice. "And why would you be talking about him?"

Sam and Nat both had dumbfounded looks on their facesuntil they blurted out "Cuz hes DAMN HOTT!" They giggled and gave eachother high-fives.

Nat said "hehe he's an Elf. Not really, but he plays an elf on Lord of the rings."

"We have to rent Lord of therings again!" Sam exclaimed.  
"I know! heheandwe have to watch 'Titanic'!" Nat said excitedly.  
"Why Titanic? Wait I know why...Jack Dawson is one ofthe hottes charicter's ever; but Legolas isstillTHE hottest."

"So this iswhat girls talk about?" Armpitquestioned while smiling.  
"No!We also talk about fridges and peopleinAustralia eatingsandwiches." the girls said together.

"Anyways..."said X-ray.

* * *

Sorry this took so long guys...and sorry for any spelling mistakes. I hope you like it Review? please! I hope its longer for ya'll. 


End file.
